Sandalwood/Gallery
My Little Pony Equestria Girls Where are we.png Twilight_observes_eco_kids_EG.png Canterlot_High_School_eco_kids_EG.png Canterlot_High_School_exterior_shot_2_EG.png Canterlot_High_cafeteria_EG.png Fluttershy_banging_cups_on_the_table_EG.png Fluttershy_banging_cups_on_the_table_2_EG.png Girls_ready_to_sing_EG.png Girls_begin_the_song_EG.png Girls_walking_in_a_line_EG.png Girls_pointing_around_EG.png school pride.png Students_smiling_at_Twilight's_song_EG.png Students_dancing_in_the_cafeteria_EG.png Photo_Finish_setting_up_camera_EG.png Students_chatting_in_clean_gym_EG.png Celestia_gets_the_students'_attention_EG.png Students_lining_up_to_cast_Fall_Formal_ballots_EG.png Sandalwood_casting_his_Fall_Formal_vote_EG.png Principal_Celestia_addresses_the_students_EG.png Twilight_and_friends_ecstatic_EG.png Twilight_stepping_on_stage_EG.png Flash_Sentry_hit_by_rainbow_light_EG.png Canterlot_High_free_from_the_spell_EG.png forever be alone.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts 'Music to My Ears' Eco-kids playing with hacky sack EG2.png 'Player Piano' Rarity apologizing to students EG2.png 'A Case for the Bass' Applejack's house EG2.png 'Shake Your Tail' Main 6 singing on stage (new version) EG2.png Sonic Rainbooms singing --Shake Your Tail!-- EG2.png Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish (new version) EG2.png 'Perfect Day for Fun' Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Flash Sentry and students dancing to music EG2.png Pinkie and Rarity run into first photo booth EG2.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack run backstage EG2.png Pinkie, Rainbow, and Fluttershy run backstage EG2.png Students and Derpy dancing EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Unnamed male students hanging Mane Event poster EG2.png Unnamed male students fist-bump EG2.png Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png Students behind the cafeteria doors EG2.png Octavia Melody conversing with students EG2.png Octavia and students look at Aria Blaze EG2.png Male students looking distrustful EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png Flash and unnamed boy about to fight EG2.png Arguing CHS students with backs to the screen EG2.png Canterlot High students arguing EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Eco-kids argue with the Diamond Dogs EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering EG2.png Derpy argues with eco-kids EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 1 EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Eco-kids and Flash Drive face off EG2.png Flash Drive versus the Eco-Kids EG2.png Flash Sentry publicly ridicules Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Audience booing at Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Rainbooms join the principals on stage EG2.png Applejack walking past booing students EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions performing Tricks Up My Sleeve EG2.png Trixie finishing off Trick of My Sleeve EG2.png Audience talking EG2.png Audience moves their attention back to stage EG2.png Audience even more captivated part 1 EG2.png Audience even more captivated part 2 EG2.png Audience shielding themselves from the waves EG2.png Audience is hypnotized EG2.png Audience moves their attention to the Rainbooms EG2.png Audience happy EG2.png Audience fully hypnotized EG2.png Audience feels the shockwave EG2.png Audience after shockwave EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts 'Photo Finished' ' Photo_Finish_and_the_Snapshots_appear_EG3.png The_Snapshots_go_to_work_EG3.png Photo_Finish_takes_pictures_of_Valhallen_EG3.png Photo_Finish_snaps_camera_under_legs_EG3.png Photo_Finish_snaps_photos_upside-down_EG3.png Photo_Finish_snaps_photos_while_lying_down_EG3.png Photo_Finish_takes_more_pictures_EG3.png enough I go.png Photo_Finish_speeds_away_again_EG3.png ' 'All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games' Lyra and Sweetie Drops in pleasant shock EG3.png Sweetie Drops "you know me so well" EG3.png Lyra "you know ME so well" EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops interlock arms EG3.png Sandalwood gets the students' attention EG3.png Sandalwood mentions the Friendship Games tryouts EG3.png Sandalwood "there are limited spots" EG3.png Sandalwood "bring your A-game!" EG3.png Sandalwood runs off EG3.png Sandalwood performs a baton act EG3.png Sandalwood finishes his act EG3.png Sandalwood interrupting EG3.png Sandalwood runs off again EG3.png 'A Banner Day' Luna_tasks_Flash,_Micro,_and_Sandalwood_EG3.png Flash_and_friends_accept_the_task_EG3.png Luna_leaving_the_gymnasium_EG3.png Flash_and_friends_determined_EG3.png Art_supplies_at_the_boys'_feet_EG3.png Flash_and_friends_thinking_EG3.png Flash_Sentry_has_an_idea_EG3.png Sandalwood_suggests_a_peace-themed_banner_EG3.png one love bros.png Flash,_Micro,_and_Sandalwood_about_to_argue_EG3.png Sandalwood_smushes_paint_between_his_hands_EG3.png Micro_Chips_sprinkles_glitter_on_the_banner_EG3.png Sandalwood_pushes_Micro_Chips_away_EG3.png Micro_Chips_knocks_over_paint_can_EG3.png Paint_spills_on_Sandalwood's_side_of_the_banner_EG3.png Sandalwood_in_surprise_EG3.png you're harshing the flow.png Micro_Chips_and_Sandalwood_arguing_EG3.png Sandalwood_upset_at_Flash_and_Micro_EG3.png Flash,_Micro,_and_Sandalwood_explode_in_anger_EG3.png Flash,_Micro,_and_Sandalwood_hear_Luna_EG3.png Flash,_Micro,_and_Sandalwood_looking_at_Luna_EG3.png Vice_Principal_Luna_approaches_the_banner_EG3.png Flash,_Micro,_and_Sandalwood_remorseful_EG3.png Flash,_Micro,_and_Sandalwood_nervous_EG3.png Flash_confused_by_Luna's_reaction_EG3.png the self-replicating material.png Flash_and_friends_making_amends_EG3.png just add welcome crystal prep.png Luna_asks_for_five_more_banners_EG3.png Flash_and_friends_looking_exhausted_EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Fade-in_shot_of_Canterlot_High_School_EG3.png other than us losing.png Pinkie_Pie_interrupts_Rainbow's_speech_EG3.png More_students_with_ears_EG3.png our time is now.png Full_shot_of_the_gym_EG3.png Fuller_zoom_of_the_gym_EG3.png CHS_Rally_Song_big_finish_EG3.png CHS_students_cheer_for_Rainbow_Dash_EG3.png Sunset_in_the_library_background_EG3.png Students_walking_outside_CHS_EG3.png CHS_and_CPA_students_in_gymnasium_EG3.png Sour_Sweet_crushing_her_punch_cup_EG3.png Sandalwood,_Derpy,_and_Micro_Chips_waving_EG3.png Disco_ball_sparkling_on_gym_ceiling_EG3.png CHS_and_CPA_students_being_friendly_EG3.png Fleur_and_Jet_Set_walk_away_from_CHS_students_EG3.png CHS_and_CPA_students_back_to_being_rivals_EG3.png Dean_Cadance_starts_the_Academic_Decathlon_EG3.png Dean_Cadance_explaining_the_Acadeca_EG3.png Other_Wondercolts_doing_chemistry_EG3.png Wondercolts_lineup_(new_version)_EG3.png Let's_go,_Wondercolts!_(new_version)_EG3.png Sandalwood_and_Micro_Chips'_poor_birdhouse_EG3.png Luna_testing_Micro_and_Sandalwood's_birdhouse_EG3.png Luna_takes_points_off_for_Micro_and_Sandalwood_EG3.png Micro_Chips_and_Sandalwood_defeated_EG3.png Micro_and_Sandalwood_take_defeat_in_stride_EG3.png Indigo_Zap_shoves_past_Micro_and_Sandalwood_EG3.png Sugarcoat_flicks_wood_out_of_Micro_Chips'_hand_EG3.png Micro_Chips_and_Sandalwood_angry_EG3.png AJ_and_Fluttershy_cheer_up_Micro_and_Sandalwood_EG3.png Crusaders_and_CHS_students_cheer_EG3.png CHS_students_worried;_CPA_students_excited_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_in_the_roller_derby_EG3.png Rarity_looking_to_the_crowd_EG3.png Photo_Finish_takes_pictures_of_Pinkie_and_Rarity_EG3.png CHS_students_in_shock_and_fear_EG3.png CHS_students_in_an_excited_uproar_EG3.png Rainbooms_prepare_for_the_final_event_EG3.png we have to play.png this is the last event.png it's a little hard to focus.png magic stealing and portal opening.png A_blast_in_the_ground_EG3.png Ground_breaking_EG3.png Huge_hole_in_the_ground_to_Canterlot_EG3.png The_Equestria_Girls_giving_off_magical_beams_EG3.png Equestria_Girls'_magic_flows_into_the_device_EG3.png Sunset_floating_up_EG3.png Daydream_and_Midnight_in_the_air_EG3.png Students_see_Sunset_and_Sci-Twi_turn_back_to_normal_EG3.png Sunset_and_Sci-Twi_lowering_to_the_ground_EG3.png Sunset_and_Sci-Twi_back_to_normal_EG3.png Sandalwood,_Flash,_and_Micro_Chips_posing_EG3.png The_Wondercolts_competitors_EG3.png Sandalwood_and_Micro_Chips_showing_their_poorly_made_birdhouse_EG3.png 'Differing trailer shots' Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Sunset_Shimmer_looking_skeptical_EG4.png Sunset_trying_to_say_something_EG4.png CHS_students_listening_to_Principal_Celestia_EG4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Octavia_and_Sandalwood_in_the_diner_EGS1.png Rarity_sitting_alone_in_a_diner_booth_EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Sunset_and_Starlight_look_at_passing_students_EGS3.png CHS_students_record_demon_Juniper_with_their_phones_EGS3.png Aqua_Blossom,_Sophisticata,_and_Sandalwood_looking_scared_EGS3.png Aqua_Blossom,_Sophisticata,_and_Sandalwood_as_paparazzi_EGS3.png Mother_and_son_looking_starstruck_at_Juniper_Montage_EGS3.png Category:Character gallery pages